onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Cracker
| affiliation = Big Mom Pirates; Charlotte Family | occupation = Pirate; One of the Three Sweet Commanders, | epithet = | bounty = 860,000,000 | jva = | dfname = Bisu Bisu no Mi | dfename = Bis-Bis Fruit | dfmeaning = Biscuit | dftype = Paramecia }} "Thousand Arms" Charlotte Cracker is the tenth son of the Charlotte Family. He serves as Totto Land's Minister of Biscuit, governing over Biscuits Island, and is also one of the Three Sweet Commanders of the Big Mom Pirates and a major antagonist in the Totto Land Arc. Appearance Cracker is a muscular man of above-average height. He has light and mostly short hair, with a long, baguette-like bun tied at the back of his head and a pair of thin, pointed strands on either side that appear to spark like firecrackers. A very large scar covers his right eye. Cracker is shirtless and wears a kilt with decorative biscuits adorning it. He also wears tall, dark boots, a dark pauldron on his right shoulder, and a large cape. Cracker usually operates inside of his suit of biscuit armor rather than his own body. This armor takes the form of a large, brutish-looking warrior (standing about four times bigger than Luffy) with a prominent nose, a large pointed beard, disproportionately thin limbs, and a prominent scar on the right side of its face (which it shares with the real Cracker). It is also fitted with a vest made of crackers, a Spartan-style warrior's helmet, and horns worn on the side of its head. Gallery Personality Cracker is very loyal to his mother and crew, demonstrated by his anger upon discovering that his former stepfather was revealing their secrets to Monkey D. Luffy and Nami. He firmly believes that one's heritage defines their character, incorrectly assuming that Sanji would happily consent to his arranged wedding out of loyalty to his family and that he would detest the Straw Hat Pirates for coming to Whole Cake Island to rescue him, oblivious to the fact that Sanji opposed the wedding and would never speak ill of his friends. Like Big Mom, however, he considers his own father and stepfathers to not be part of his family because they do not possess Charlotte blood. Cracker is very confident in his power and prefers to deal with enemies alone, hating outside interference from his fellow crew members. He takes joy in using his Devil Fruit powers and overwhelming his enemies with their versatility; on the other hand, he hates it when people eat his biscuit creations and otherwise treat them lightly. Cracker also absolutely despises feeling any amount of pain, even the prick of a needle, and prefers to fight others with his biscuit creations. He is also very proud of his anonymity, referring to the World Government's incorrect photo of him in his wanted poster. Relationships Crew As one of the sweet commanders, Cracker is very loyal to the Big Mom Pirates. Like all the members of the crew, he addresses his mother Big Mom as Mama. Randolph Randolph respects Cracker very well. When Randolph attempted to assist him against Luffy, Cracker ordered him not to interfere which made Randolph apologize to him. Family Charlotte Linlin As her 10th son and sweet commander, Cracker is very loyal to his captain and mother Big Mom. Big Mom sent Cracker to deal with Luffy. Charlotte Brûlée As brother and sister, they get along very well. Big Mom sent Cracker to assist his sister against Luffy and Nami. Enemies Monkey D. Luffy Luffy made enemies with Cracker. Big Mom sent Cracker to deal with Luffy. They've fought eleven hours. Cracker is mocking Luffy that he will not see Sanji. Luffy ate Cracker's Biscuit soldiers and used the new version of Gear Fourth: Tankman Full Version. Cracker attempted to stab him with his Pretzel, but no effect and Cracker got sucked inside Luffy. Luffy manage to defeat Cracker with Gomu Gomu no Cannonball and sending him flying towards his incredibly hard biscuit soldiers. Nami Nami assist Luffy against both Charlotte Cracker and his sister Charlotte Brûlée. King Baum begs Charlotte assist to kill Nami, but Cracker refused. Pound Like other Big Mom's ex-husbands, Cracker said to Pound that his ex-wife does not care about all of her former husbands and has no qualms trying to kill his former step-father. Father and Step-Fathers Like his mother, Big Mom, Cracker has no concern for his father and step-fathers and believed they are no longer part of the Charlotte family anymore. Abilities and Powers As a member of the Big Mom Pirates and one of its Three Sweet Commanders, Cracker has great authority within the crew. As the Minister of Biscuit, Cracker rules over Biscuits Island and is responsible for procuring and distributing biscuits to whoever needs them. Cracker's voice and presence alone are enough to cause nearby homies to shrink away and wither in fear, indicating that his power commands tremendous fear and respect among his fellow crewmates. His bounty of 860,000,000 indicates that the World Government considers him highly dangerous and threatening to their operations. Big Mom was also confident that Cracker could defeat Monkey D. Luffy, who managed to bring down Donquixote Doflamingo, further testifying to his combat strength. Though Urouge of the Worst Generation managed to defeat one of his fellow Sweet Commanders, Cracker defeated him afterward, though he did not manage to kill the Supernova. Another testament of his power is the fact that he rarely needs to reveal his true form to his opponent, even the World Government is unaware of what he really looks like, indicating that he usually fights while wearing his biscuit soldier armor, without the need to go all out. In battle, Cracker has displayed considerable skill in deception and trickery; when fighting Luffy, he made it appear as though he had Devil Fruit powers related to multiplying limbs and weapons and when Luffy landed a powerful Gomu Gomu no Kong Gun on his armor, Cracker had it cough up blood-like jam in order to appear badly wounded by the blow. Cracker has also shown impressive amounts of stamina, being able to fight and chase after Luffy for eleven hours. Cracker has some degree of culinary skill, as he has created a jam concoction that resembles blood. Devil Fruit Cracker ate the Bisu Bisu no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to generate and manipulate biscuits at will. Cracker is an expert craftsman, shaping his biscuits into identical, hulking, and lifelike entities complete with weapons. He usually inhabits one of his puppets as a suit of armor, which he uses to mislead his enemies about his real appearance. Cracker can manipulate his puppets' bodies at will, including granting them extra limbs and weapons, and can even imbue the puppet he inhabits with Busoshoku Haki, further increasing its defensive capabilities. The puppets possess immense strength; while using one as armor, Cracker easily pulled Pound, a very large man, out of the ground by his hair with one hand and repeatedly blasted Luffy away with great force. The armor also withstood a powerful kick from Luffy to its forearm and defended against Luffy's Haki-enhanced Gear Second and Third attacks with little effort, indicating immense durability. It took the immense raw power of Gear Fourth, Luffy's strongest state, to inflict significant damage on the armor. By creating even more suits of biscuit armor, Cracker can create a large, defensive wall that will absorb powerful blows while he prepares to attack. Weapons Cracker wields a huge double-edged sword named Pretzel, a blade larger than himself with a crossguard shaped like a biscuit. He claims that it is a unique sword which has no peers. Cracker's Biscuit Soldiers each wield one or more much larger replicas of Pretzel made out of biscuit. He can also create biscuit shields with his Devil Fruit. Cracker is very skilled in using Pretzel, as he can attack very quickly despite the sword's size. Haki Cracker can use Busoshoku Haki to harden his sword and biscuit armor; Luffy, a proficient user of Busoshoku Haki himself, stated that Cracker's Busoshoku Haki is extremely tough. After imbuing his sword with Haki, Cracker nearly cut off Luffy's arm while he was fighting in Gear Fourth, further demonstrating the power of his Haki. History Past During Urouge's attempted invasion of Big Mom's territory, he defeated one of the then Four Sweet Commanders, only for Cracker to defeat him in turn. Totto Land Arc While Pound, one of Big Mom's husbands, was informing Luffy and Nami about the homies and Big Mom's power, Cracker appeared within a biscuit puppet and scolded him for giving away information while pulling Pound out of the ground. As Cracker held Pound up, Randolph attempted to ambush Nami and Luffy, but Cracker ordered him to stop and intimidated the nearby homies into withering away. After berating Randolph for interfering, Cracker revealed that his mother had sent him to aid his sister, Charlotte Brûlée, because Luffy had defeated Donquixote Doflamingo and would have given her too much trouble otherwise. Brûlée, the homies, and the master of the Seducing Woods King Baum claimed that they would have succeeded, but Cracker wanted to leave no room for error right before the tea party. Cracker prepared to execute Pound with his mother's permission, only for Luffy to counter his sword swing and kick him in the arm, forcing Cracker to release Pound. Cracker and Luffy engaged in battle, but Cracker quickly blew Luffy away as he multiplied his limbs and declared that Luffy had no chance of defeating him. Luffy attacked Cracker with his Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun, but Cracker blocked it with his shield before striking Luffy with his multiple Haki-imbued swords, which blasted him away. Luffy tried attacking Cracker with his Hawk Gatling, but Cracker once again overpowered him with his shield. After slamming Luffy onto the ground with his shield, Cracker attempted to convince him that Sanji would be happier leaving the Straw Hat Pirates. However, an angered Luffy retaliated by activating Gear Fourth and successfully landing a Gomu Gomu no Kong Gun on Cracker. After Luffy managed to shatter his biscuit puppet, Cracker emerged from it and cut Luffy's right arm with Pretzel. Revealing his true Devil Fruit abilities to Luffy, Cracker created multiple Biscuit Soldiers as he declared that Luffy could not beat him. As Luffy attacked the soldiers with Gomu Gomu no Kong Organ, Cracker leaped out from behind them to attack Luffy with Honey Pretzel, barely missing his head. The battle lasted for eleven hours, and Cracker grew increasingly exasperated at Luffy's strategy of fighting, running away, and eating his biscuit soldiers, though he looked forward to seeing a bloated Luffy eventually explode. As Cracker produced more biscuit soldiers, he reprimanded King Baum for standing against him, but King Baum explained that the homies could not oppose Nami due to the Vivre Card in her possession. Cracker then complained to Nami for creating rain that softened his biscuit soldiers, enabling Luffy to eat them. Feeling that the battle had dragged on long enough, Cracker sent his biscuit soldiers charging at Luffy. Nami used Rain Spark and softened the soldiers, which Luffy then devoured. As Luffy was reaching his limit, Cracker prepared to strike Luffy, who then used another form of Gear Fourth called Tankman. When Cracker tried to pierce Luffy with his sword, he got sucked into Luffy's body and was sent flying while destroying the remainder of the biscuit soliders. Major Battles *Charlotte Cracker vs. Urouge (unseen) *Charlotte Cracker vs. Monkey D. Luffy and Nami Trivia *His name is based on the baked biscuit cracker, which follows the food-themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. *As part of the Big Mom Pirates, Cracker also shares the crew's fairy tale theme, as he was deceptively introduced as an individual much larger than he really is, like the titular character of L. Frank Baum's novel The Wizard of Oz. *Cracker's sparking hair may be a reference to firecrackers, playing on his name. References Site Navigation it:Charlotte Cracker ru:Шарлотта Крекер Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Charlotte Family Category:Swordsmen Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists